The Four Kingdoms
by Oilux
Summary: This is about the kingdoms, Cloves, Heart, Diamonds, and Spades. How they got their best rulers in history and everything from love triangles, to war, to social uprisings. Cardverse universe.
1. The Two of Spades

Alright I have always wanted to do a cardverse fanfiction, and here I am giving it a go. Every chapter will go in a certain order.

Spades go first, and I haven't decided on the rest of the order yet. Kingdom of Spades has Alfred/America as the King, Arthur/England as the queen, and Yao/China as the Jester.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Two of Spades

War is rampaging through the Kingdom of Spades. The other nations of Cloves, Hearts, and Diamonds are no longer helping, but it is only a matter of time before the King dies and a new one is crowned. The Kingdom of Spades had tried to take over the world, and had almost died in its attempt. People had gotten sick of the power that the King was trying to possess.

The Kingdom of Spades was known for its power, but the King was trying to do too much. He wasn't spreading the power among his subjects, the ones who really gave him his power. Now the people had dealt with enough, and were demanding that the war be ended. Their country was now suffering more than ever because the other nations had cut off all contact. No one could leave their country and no one could enter. It was suffocating for most.

Alfred F. Jones was a simple farm boy, one who enjoyed his life. He made his living from selling the things that the ground let him make. It was not what he had planned for his life, but it was better than begging on the streets like the war had forced his friends to do. When he was little he had wanted to be a hero, he still wanted to be, but as the days passed on and the war rampaged, his dream settled in the back of his mind, settling on the shelf and beginning to collect dust. He had no choice until the war ended anyway, his only concern was making enough to stay alive.

"…..red…..fred…..Alfred….Alfred!" Alfred snapped his head up at the sound of his voice being called. Barreling right at him was a boy from down the lane, August.

"Alfred! The war's over! The King finally died!" August shouted at him right before knocking into him at full speed, making both of them land painfully in the dirt.

"August! You can't just glomp people!" August's brother, Sam yelled, but even he had a smile on his face. It was hard to be mad when great news was going around.

"Is it true Sam?" Alfred asked. When Sam nodded his head, Alfred jumped up and began shouting for joy, maybe the hard times would be over.

The three boys yelled and jumped for joy for a little while, before they all collapsed onto the ground, panting. They were still on a celebration high from their news, even if their bodies were tired.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go out on the town and celebrate!" Sam shouted, getting up. Together he and Alfred left August at his home and went to have a night on the town.

The two went to the nearest bar, which was having more business than it had encountered in all the years of the war. Alfred and Sam ordered their drinks and went to sit in the back with a couple other people they knew, and drank until finally the night blacked out around them, and they couldn't remember why they were even celebrating anymore.

Alfred didn't want to wake up the next morning. He could already feel his hangover creeping up on him, pounding against his skull. He groaned and burrowed further into the covers of the bed he was laying on, trying to block out both the pain and the light that seemed to be all around him. Alfred realized that he wouldn't be able to sleep forever, and after a couple more minutes he slowly sat up, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around with his blurry eyes Alfred realized that he didn't have his glasses on, nor did he even know how he had gotten into the bed he was still sitting in. Also for some reason his shirt was missing, but it wasn't the first time he had lost clothing when he got drunk.

Alfred pawed the nightstand beside him, finding his glasses lying there neatly folded. He placed them back onto his face and recognized the room he was in as one of the rooms that the owners of the bar kept for people who got too drunk to go home. One the other bed Sam was there still snoring the morning away. Alfred went over and roughly yanked the blankets off of Sam before shouting to get up.

"Good God Alfred! Are you trying to kill me?" Sam tried to yell, but his voice only came out in a rough croak. Alfred doubled over in laughter at the sight of his poor friend.

"Come on man you would have done the same to me. Now let's get home," Alfred said before heading down the stairs.

Alfred heard Sam fall into step behind him as he opened the door to the actual bar. When he did, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the two boys. Feeling self-conscious, Alfred crossed his arms against his chest. Sure he was well built from working on his farm all the time, but with all the people staring at him he just felt judged.

"It's him…"

"He is the chosen one…"

"…Does he even know?"

"What do we do?"

Alfred looked at Sam, who looked just as confused as Alfred did. When he turned back to the crowd of people, they were all standing instead of sitting, which made Alfred even more nervous than before. Then the waitress, Alfred recognized her from the night before, came forward. She didn't say a word though as she pointed at his chest, right above his heart. Then she knelt down in front of him, as one would with a king. Everyone followed her lead, and kneeled down in front of Alfred.

Alfred and Sam stared at them in shock before they looked down at where the girl had pointed at his chest. Looking like a tattoo was the symbol of the next King, the Spade right above his heart.

Alfred F. Jones was the new King of Spades.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland didn't want to believe that the mark that stained his neck was the symbol for the queen. He wanted to believe that it was a horrible and cruel prank by his brothers, but after an hour of scrubbing harshly at the skin and no changes, there was no way that he could ignore the mark that seemed to burn at his skin.

He wore a turtleneck to dinner, and tried to act as casually as possible. It wasn't that hard, since he was normally ignored anyways by his family. They didn't bother to ask him why he wasn't eating, or why he was wearing a turtleneck sweater in the middle of summer, or why he wasn't picking a fight with his brother. It was his favorite dinner too, which made it even worse.

"Honey are you alright? You haven't touched your food," Arthur's mother asked, finally taking notice of him. Everyone seemed to freeze at the table, it wasn't normal for a Kirkland to be quiet.

"Um, nothing mummy I'm fine," Arthur somehow managed to get out, even though his voice cracked.

"Well at least take off that sweater, it's a million degrees in here." It was true, it was abnormally hot for an evening. Arthur internally freaked out though, he didn't want to tell them just yet.

"Come on Artie, you're making us all wait."

Arthur gulped before he reached and pulled his sweater over his head, placing it in his lap. He brought his hand to cover his neck where the mark was, making his family even more confused.

"Arthur Kirkland, what are you hiding?" Arthur flinched a bit as his mother's tone, but didn't move his hand.

"Nothing mum. Please don't worry about it."

"Arthur Kirkland that better not be a hicky on your neck," Arthur's father growled out.

Arthur looked at each of his brothers, to his mother to his father, and finally his lap. His lone hand was clenched into a fist, the palm slick with sweat. He wasn't going to be able to get out of here easily (and if he ran he might as well be asking for a beating later). As slowly as he could, Arthur brought his other hand to mesh with the one still in his lap.

Arthur heard gasps of surprise and the sound of silver wear hitting plates. Everyone was staring at him, making Arthur want to run out of the room. he didn't want to lose his family, even if all they ever did was fight.

"Arthur…is that fake?" Ian, his brother asked cautiously. Arthur shook his head in a no.

"Well… it looks like we're sitting in the company of royalty," Arthurs mother said before picking up the phone and calling the number of the Kingdom, the number they were all meant to know since they could remember. The number they were meant to call if anything like this happened to them.

Arthur Kirkland just never thought it would be him, or that his mother would be the one making the call. For Arthur Kirkland was the new Queen of Spades.

* * *

Yao Wang lost his parents at a very young age. He was the oldest in the family, and when his parent died it left him with the task of raising the rest of his family. He was 15 when it happened, his younger brother Kiku was only 8, Im Yong Soo was only 5 along with Kaoru, and Mei and Chi were only four at the time. It hurt Yao to have his parents torn away from him, but he couldn't let what was left of his family be taken away from him as well.

They had all grown so much since then. Kiku was almost 19, and getting ready to find a place of his own, Im Yong was still the same person, just 10 years older, Kaoru had grown quiet with time, and his two sisters were still the most adorable girls that Yao had ever seen.

Yao had been taking a much needed nap when the news of the King dying reached his family. His brothers and sisters burst into his room, yet with all their noise they only managed to make him wake up a little. Im Yong sat right down on his stomach, bouncing up and down for joy.

"Big brother Yao! Big brother Yao! The bad King died! Can I check to see if you're the new King?" Im Yong shouted. His brothers and sisters gathered around him, waiting for Yao to say yes. They had already checked themselves and had found nothing. Yao muttered something that they couldn't understand, and they took it as a yes.

Im Yong lifted up Yao's shirt, remembering what Yao told him about the marks that signaled it. There was no mark there, and Kiku checked his neck. There was still nothing. So they check his arms, and were pleasantly surprised when they found the mark that showed that Yao was the Councelor for the King. It was right on the inside of Yao's left wrist.

"Yao-san! Wake up! Look at your wrist." Kiku shouted. Yao bolted straight up out of bed, Kiku never shouted unless it was a serious matter.

"What? Is the house on fire?" Yao looked frantically but didn't see or smell any smoke. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. It wouldn't be the first time that he woke to the house on fire because of Kaoru and his fireworks.

No one said anything as Im Yong Soo came forward and lifted Yao's wrist into his line of sight. Yao stared at his wrist in shock where the symbol of the Councilor now decorated his wrist. It wasn't as extravagant as the King or Queen's symbol; it was just a spade with the letter 'J' in the middle. Yet to Yao it was both a blessing and a curse. More responsibilities and troubles, but a much better life for him and his family.

Yao groaned and flopped back into bed, figuring he better get a last few hours of sleep before he and his family would have to begin their new life in the palace. He had all his siblings crawl into bed with him, and even though it was a tight fit, they all fell asleep together just like they had when they were little.

For Yao Wang was the new Councilor for the King and Queen of Spades.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Shall the next chapter be Cloves, Diamonds, or Hearts? You decide! Just leave it in the review.

Also I need a beta-reader for this story, because my grammar just sucks. Let me know if you would like to be one!


	2. The Two of Clubs

Since no one reviewed and let me know what they would like to see, here's the Kingdom of Clubs.

Featuring the Ivan/Russia as the King, Elizabeta/Hungary as the Queen, and Roderick/Austria as the Jack.

Enjoy!~

* * *

Chapter 2: The Two of Clubs

Ivan Braginski lived a quiet and normal life. Well maybe normal wasn't the right word to describe how he lived. He had moved to the Kingdom of Clubs because he had been forced to, not that he had ever wanted to. Ivan had originally wanted to live in the Kingdom of Hearts, because of the love and warmth there had always made him feel accepted. Yet the people there were scared of him, his tall stature and rumors about him were enough to strike fear into the hearts of many.

Rumors had been going around about Ivan since the moment he was born. His mother had decided to have an at home birth, almost unheard of because of its old fashioned ways. The screams that his mother had created because of the pain led people to think that something had gone horribly wrong. A couple years later, when his mother died giving birth to his younger sister Natalia, the rumors spread even more. His tall stature and creepy smile drove people away, and his sister had developed an unhealthy obsession with him, driving even the most understanding people away.

People thought that Ivan was responsible for the death of his mother, even though she died in child birth. They thought that he tortured small animals for fun, when really he just tried his best to help him. Ivan had never killed anything on purpose before.

One time when he was fifteen he had been trapped in an alley by a group of kids, ones threatening to hurt him for being so different. It was one of the scariest moments in his life, and one that changed it forever.

Ivan had tried his best to stand his ground against those people, all of whom were smaller than him. He was scary just by his tall height even at the age of 15, and his sisters had told him that when he tried to be scary he got this purple aura around him. Now trying to be as intimidating as possible, he could see the fear in their eyes.

"Come on you freak you really think that that's going to work? We're not scared of you anymore! We're going to rid this town of you once and for all!" The boy shouted, and to this day, Ivan had no idea what his name was. The others around him nodded along to what he was saying.

The boy ran forward and landed a punch right in the middle of Ivan's chest. Ivan fell against the wall, coughing. His heart hammered in his chest, it's steady beat now off track. He fell to his hands and knees, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

"See! I told you he wasn't tough! Now let's finish him!" The boy called and the others cheered with him, walking forward menacingly. Ivan's eyes wandered the ground in front of him, trying to find something that he could use to help him. His eyes landed on an old and rusted water pipe.

Ivan grabbed it and lifted himself up before the other's cold blink. His heart strained in protest at the action, but he couldn't stop now. The kids stared at him in shock, and he swung his faucet pipe, landing it straight at the main boy's temple. The boy crumpled to the ground, not moving as everyone else stared at him in shock before they took off running themselves. Ivan slumped against the wall the moment they were out of sight, before he managed to summon the energy to leave and stumble home.

Katsuya had been more than worried after that, and never wanted anyone of them to leave the house alone after that. Ivan agreed but always had that pipe that had saved his life in his jacket pocket, and Natalia really just saw it as an opportunity to be closer to her brother. When the rest of the town found the boy who had attacked him, he had let out some story about how Ivan had attacked him. No one had ever bothered to ask Ivan his side of the story. A week later they all moved from the Kingdom of Diamonds to the Kingdom of Cloves, thinking that maybe the luck that Kingdom had would help them out.

When the King of Spades died, the Kingdom of Cloves knew that they would lose their rulers soon as well. It was common, if not expected, for all the other kingdoms to lose their rulers as well, so that a new generation could rule. It was Katsuya who found out that the King had died, and she found out in the daily paper. They talked for a while after that about the new King, Queen and Jack, but eventually they all fell asleep still together in the living room.

Ivan awoke in the middle of the night, pain radiating though his heart. It was a common occurrence for him, ever since that one boy had hit him there. No one knew what was wrong with him, but it always felt as if his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. He went to the bathroom, sweat glistening on his forehead and his breath coming in short and quick bursts. He tore open his shirt when he was in front of the bathroom mirror staring at the reflection of his chest. The more he stared the more his vision blurred before him, until finally he was staring at blobs of color.

When everything faded Ivan was left still standing in front of his mirror, the image of him and his still exposed chest still before him. Though there was something off about his reflection this time, something different. He stared at the reflection, even lifting his hand to his the image and going over every inch of the smooth reflective surface to find the thing that was different. Finally he came across to his heart. It looked just normal; it even had the heart shaped scar on it from a surgery he had in an attempt to fix what was wrong with his heart.

_There. _Right over his heart shaped scar, there was the mark of the King. It was more elegant than the symbols of the other nations. A light green clove that blended in with the tone of his skin, a capital 'K' for King right in the center, and a vine wrapping them together. It would seem as though it was a birthmark to one who just passed it over in their eyes. Ivan could not stop staring at it though, knowing what that mark meant.

"Katsuya! Natalia! Come here…" his voice was a hoarse call, but it got the attention of his two sisters. He heard them run into the bathroom, and he looked up to see them standing in the doorway, worry plastered over their faces. Ivan looked up at them, realizing that during his time of calling them that he had fallen to the ground.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Katsuya asked, worried out of her mind. Natalia looked about ready to kill someone.

"Did someone hurt you again big brother? I will take care of them…" Natalia said with a look scarier than Ivan's, taking her favorite knife out of her pocket.

"No! Look," Ivan shouted a bit louder than he intended to. His sisters stopped, wondering what could have him upset enough to shout over.

Katsuya and Natalia looked at where he was pointing, the mark of the King almost staining his chest. Their shock was so much worse compared to him, but after a moment, they were happier than he had ever seen them before. Ivan tried to think about that they could be possibly thinking about, and came up with nothing.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Ivan asked, staring at them with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Don't you know what this could mean Ivan? No one is going to try to harm us ever again; they won't even try to since you're the King. We might even be happy for once." Katsuya said, grinning happily. Even Natalia was smiling with joy, a smile that Ivan hadn't seen since he was young.

Ivan smiled back at his sisters before he hugged them, gathering them together for a family hug. For Ivan was the King of Clubs, the Kingdom of luck.

Elizabeta had a normal and quiet life. Well, now it was normal and quiet. Before when she was younger, she had always been one of the guys, always messing around with them. When they had found out that she was really a girl, for she was very blessed in the chest, they had shunned her, treating her as if she wasn't a guy nor was she was really a girl. Growing up had been hard, because for a while she had really believed that she was a guy. When her womanhood had emerged, Elizabeta had to relearn how to do everything from walking to talking to how to eat properly.

If it wasn't for Roderick, she might have never found out who she was meant to be. He had helped her when no one else was there for her, taken her in and given her a purpose when she felt like she didn't have one. Don't get her wrong, she still fights and acts like a guy sometimes, but her past was her past, nothing more.

Now she lived with Roderick, taking care of his home in the Kingdom of Clubs. It wasn't big, but Elizabeta enjoyed it anyways, plus no matter what room you were in, you could always hear Roderick playing his piano. It always calmed her down, and relaxed her from her old ways. Time had been good to her over the years, and now a young woman, she finally felt comfortable in her body.

Cleaning the house one day, listening to Roderick play one of his sadder pieces, she couldn't help but he reminded of her days when she was younger. She remembered a young man by the name of Gilbert, who for a while she had developed feelings for. He was one of the first people to know that she was really a girl, heck he had even been the one to tell her. Nowadays he still had his egotistical attitude, and would sometimes come around to bug her and Roderick, but normally a swipe from her trusty frying pan was enough to be rid of him for a while.

One memory replaced another, and Elizabeta remembered saving Roderick from being bullied a couple times. Sure he had done a lot for her, and her way of paying him back was helping him out whenever he needed it. She had actually saved him from being bullied from Gilbert himself. She giggled under her breath at the memory.

Upstairs the music stopped and her memories of the past stopped with it.

When news of the King, Queen, and Jacks death reached her ears, she had thought little about it. Politics had never interested her that much, and she saw no reason why she should now. She knew Roderick cared little for these matters as well, and didn't even bother to tell him the news that many would have considered an opportunity.

Later that night, as she fell asleep in her room, she couldn't help but feel like something was waiting for her tomorrow, something that would change her life forever.

During the day, Roderick couldn't concentrate. His mind was focused on the past, and just wouldn't leave it alone, even when he tried to play his music he couldn't stop thinking. His music was full of notes that were off key and out of tune. It was horrible to him, but he doubted that Elizabeta noticed it; she always said that his music was great.

Roderick feel asleep upstairs at his piano, thinking about the past and wondering if tomorrow was going to be like this one as well.

Roderick feel asleep with the feeling that it wouldn't be.

When Elizabeta woke the next morning, she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and went through her morning routine without her mind completely waking up yet. She decided to hop in the shower, figuring that it wouldn't hurt and that it would wake her up a bit more. When she was done, she got out of the shower still dripping wet but ready to take on the day.

Elizabeta toweled dried her hair, not minding about it until later. It stuck to her neck where she didn't touch it, and the excess water dropped to the floor, making a puddle around her feet. She wrapped the towel around her waist, while bringing her other hand to wipe away the condensation from the mirror. She stopped her movements though when she saw her reflection. On her neck was the image that everyone in the Kingdom of Clubs knew, the symbol of the Queen was on her neck.

A delicate small club was on the juncture where her shoulder and her neck met. It was small, but her most noticeable feature once it was seen. It was pale green, blending with her skin tone, and a small 'Q' rested in the middle of the club, with a tiny vine wrapped around it. The symbol, despite its small size, was enough to strike fear into her heart.

Elizabeta had to check on Roderick, he had always been there for her and she didn't know if she could do it without him at her side. Still clad in her towel, she ran upstairs.

For Elizabeta was the new Queen of Clubs, and destined to rule the Kingdom of Luck.

Roderick, for being someone as 'noble' like he believes he is, loves to sleep in during the morning. He enjoyed rising late in the morning and emerging while the world was already on the move. If you really knew Roderick, you knew that no one and nothing should disturb him until he arises on his own.

Apparently jumping on him counted for that as well.

Roderick's eyes snapped open, all the breath leaving his body as a huge weight landed right on his chest. He couldn't comprehend the right that was before him. Elizabeta, clad only in a towel, was frantically trying to rip his shirt off of his body, all while sitting on his chest. She was looking and concentrating more on his arms, making her task even more difficult.

"Eliza? What are you doing?" He cried out, trying to get away from her.

"Shut up! Look!" she shouted back, pointing at her neck, where the mark of the Queen was.

Roderick stayed quiet after that, letting her search him. He knew that internally she was panicking, and that it would be better to let her get it out of her system. Right when he was about to say something, since had checked his arms twice, she let out a cry of triumph.

Right on his left bicep, was the mark of a Jack, or the Councilor. It was smaller than the Queen's but looked almost identical if it wasn't for the small 'J' adorning it.

Roderick didn't say anything as Elizabeta let out a few tears of joy at the knowledge that she wouldn't go through this ordeal alone. Instead he got up, got clothes for himself and her, and got ready for his day that was going to be anything but relaxing.

For Roderick was the new Councilor of Clubs.

Sooo, what did you guys think? Should I do Heart or Diamonds next?

R&R please!


	3. The Two of Diamonds

Well, about 6,000 words, over 100 readers, and still not one review. Wow, anyways enjoy this chapter.

* * *

2 of Diamonds

The kingdom of Diamonds was known for its wealth. It was known that to live there was to make one wealthier than people of the other nations. People came from all over to make their mark through their wealth. Their kingdom was adorned in gold and white, the colors of their nation. People had been known to come from all over the world, as poor as can be, and then become extremely rich the next day.

Francis Bonnefoy was known for rising up like many had before. He was one of the richest men in the country, and he flaunted it as well. He was known for buying only the most expensive of products, claiming that only the best was good enough for him. So when the King died, very few were surprised when it was Francis who bared the mark to be the new king. Francis just had that air of royalty about him.

Very few people knew the man behind the picture that he had created though. Everyone just knew him as the one who was frivolous and cared more about looks than anything else. Before he became rich in the Kingdom of Diamonds however, Francis lived with his love in the Kingdom of Hearts, as one of its poorest civilians.

Though that is a story for another time.

The day that Francis saw the mark of the King on his heart, he was surprised to say the least. People had said that he would probably have been chosen, but he didn't think that they were serious. Now, almost shinning on his chest was the golden diamond with a 'K' in the middle, and a shining white ribbon wrapping around it. Francis wasn't sure how he felt about the new mark staining his skin, but he knew that whatever was going to happen would be best for him. Some outer force had chosen him to rule the country, and he would do that job as best he could.

Francis, unlike what other people thought, did not go immediately to reveal that he was the King. He stayed low and waited, enjoying the last couple of days of freedom where he could go and do whatever he wanted. Francis went out and spent as much as he wanted, but never strayed too far from the home he had bought. After it was revealed who he was, Francis would have to go and live in the palace.

The night before he was going to go to the palace, Francis went to his favorite bar, buying a bottle of his favorite wine.

"Big night? You always just order a glass," the bartender said while putting the bottle on the counter.

"Ah well, you know 'ow it iz," Francis said before he paid for the bottle and left the bar.

Francis walked through the streets, enjoying the time and the sights. He had always loved living in the city, the bright lights always giving him a comfort that there were other people out there. As he wandered through the town, eventually the lights began to flicker out in homes as families went to bed.

Before long, Francis found himself at the graveyard. He didn't even pay attention to where he was walking; he knew the route so well. Soon, Francis found himself in front of a grave covered in roses. The roses were piled so high it was almost impossible to read who the grave was for. Francis went and sat down crisscross down in front of it. From his jacket, Francis pulled out two wine glasses, taking one for himself and the other went to sit in front of him.

"It zeems that I won't be able to vizit you for a while," Francis said as he took a long sip of the wine. A breeze wandered through the air, cutting through the trees. It was almost like nature was protesting his words.

"I know, I know. I promise that I'll be back as often as I can. Je'taime," Francis said as the wind wrapped around him in almost a caress.

Leaving the bottle of wine and the other glass, Francis walked away to begin his new life as the King of Diamonds.

* * *

On the outskirts of town lived a brother and sister. They were known for not spending much on frivolous things. The brother, Vash, was known for making some of the best chocolate in the Kingdom, and the sister, Lili, was known for being one of the kindest girls in the Kingdom. Even at the young age she was, she had already had multiple marriage proposals. Vash though, didn't let her marry any of them, mainly because she was too young and the fact that he didn't think that any of them were right for her.

Vash was polishing one of his many guns when he heard that the Royals had died. It was hard to ignore all the gossip that went traveled through his window. Yet somehow he managed to ignore it all, choosing to favor his gun above all else right then. When he was all done polishing his gun he went and made his chocolate. Not an hour into that people were knocking on his door wanting to buy some. Vash sold almost all of it, leaving some for him and Lili to have for tomorrow.

"Big Brother! I'm back from the market, did you hear about the Royals while I was gone?" Lili asked as she went past Vash, who was sitting in the living room, and into the kitchen.

"Yes, but I don't see why it concerns us Lili."

"Who knows, we might be chosen! Wouldn't that be neat Big Brother?"

Vash turned and looked at the joy and excitement on her face and couldn't help but feel his stubbornness crumbling. He slowly smiled back at her.

"That would be nice."

That night, Lili made her favorite diner, and Vash made a special chocolate desert to celebrate the start of a brand new era. Who knows, maybe one of them would be chosen.

The next morning, it was Lili who awoke first. It was a rare occurrence, but it happened occasionally. She gently woke her brother up, making him rise from his deep sleep as she went and prepared breakfast for the two of them. Vash, for once not feeling like even dressing like normal, went downstairs in just a pair of shorts and a wife beater on, his hair still a mess from sleep. Lili giggled a bit at the sight of her brother, but said nothing.

They ate in silence, enjoying the peace of a quiet morning before the rest of the city woke up. Though in the middle of the meal, Vash saw something that made him freeze, his sleepiness and appetite gone. There on his wrist was the mark of the Councilor of the King. It was small on his wrist, and looked like it could be rubbed off easily. The golden diamond with the 'J' for Jack was wrapped with a white ribbon seeming to hold the J in place. Vash rubbed furiously at the mark, wishing for it to go away. Unfortunately, his rapid movements caught the attention of Lili, who was wondering what was wrong with her brother.

"Big Brother? Is everything alright?" Lili asked, breaking through to Vash. He stared down at his now red wrist, seeing that he had made no dent in the appearance of the mark on his skin.

"Um, well Lili do you remember when you said it neat if we were chosen?" Vash asked carefully, hoping that Lili hadn't changed her mind.

"Of course I do, why?"

Vash looked at Lili for a second before he showed her his wrist. Her eyes didn't seem to register what he was showing her, until all of the sudden it clicked in her mind, and her eyes lit up with joy. She bolted around the side of the table until she was at his side, then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"This is great Big Brother! You're royalty!" Lili said excitedly, still holding onto Vash.

While she was bouncing around, talking about how great this was, Vash caught a glimpse of her neck. Right at the juncture between her jaw and her neck was the symbol for the Queen, almost hidden by the collar of her favorite red dress. The beautiful gold of the Diamond with the 'Q' and the white ribbon stood out so much against Lili's pale skin Vash had to wonder hwo she didn't see it before.

"Lili, it seems that I'm not the only one who's royalty," Vash said, poking her neck where the symbol was.

Lili stared at him in confusion before she ran upstairs to the bathroom to check out her neck. Vash counted down in his head when he heard her steps stop.

_3….2…1…_

Right then there was a very loud squeal, one that Vash was sure to wake up the entire neighborhood. He had never seen his sister so excited for anything in her life before. It made him smile, something that he hadn't done for a long time.

* * *

Come on guys and gals, one review please? Just let me know what you think!


	4. The Two of Hearts

So here we are with the Hearts Kingdom. It stars Ludwig/Germany as the King, Japan/Kiku as the Queen, and Italy/Feliciano as the Jack. Enjoy!~

* * *

The Two of Hearts

Ludwig Beilschmidt once had an older brother and his grandfather. He didn't know what happened to his parents, as no one was left to tell him the story of why they were no longer around him. His brother was caring and kind, but always seemed to know just how to get into trouble with others. Because of his attitude that he had, Gilbert was chosen to be the one in charge of mischief and chaos in countries, or more commonly known as the Joker.

Unlike the King, Queen, and Councilor, the Joker's were chosen by the jury. They served for life, and weren't re-chosen when the King and Queen and Councilor died. Sometimes the lifespans got off track, but normally they were the same The Joker was known for going around and just pulling pranks on the kingdoms. Since Gilbert was found in the Kingdom of Hearts, his main targets would be the Hearts Kingdom and the Cloves Kingdom. Some other Joker, named Peter, would watch and pull pranks mainly on the Diamonds Kingdom and the Spades Kingdom.

It had been 10 years since Ludwig had last seen Gilbert. Jokers were known for distancing themselves from people, to make leaving them easier, but Ludwig had kept the small hope alive that Gilbert wouldn't just forget about him and move on. Gilbert had left his young brother alone when Ludwig was the young age of 7, and Gilbert was 15. Then, when Ludwig was 12, his grandfather died, leaving Ludwig all on his own. Luckily, Ludwig found a job. Pouncing on his chance, Ludwig quit school and started working full time to pay for his house that was all that he had left of his life before everyone left him.

When the Royals died, Ludwig didn't feel the excitement and anticipation that everyone else seemed to feel upon getting the news. He felt sadness, even though he had never known them in person. They had been good leaders, and manage to keep them out of the war that that Spade Kingdom had wanted. So while everyone was out celebrating, thinking that this could be their chance at being memorable, Ludwig went home to mourn the fact that no one seemed to care that three great leaders had died.

"I'm home," Ludwig called to an empty house. His heart almost broke when nothing answered him, even though he knew nothing was all that he had. Suddenly though, Ludwig heard a meow, and looked down to see his loyal cat around his ankles. Ludwig almost forgot about his cat, which he named Germouser, despite how the cat seemed like him in a cat form.

"Hallo Germouser, don't worry I didn't forget you," Ludwig said as he bent down and picked his cat up.

Together, the two went into the kitchen, where Ludwig cooked a bunch of wurst for the both of them. His house seemed more quiet than usual, every sound that he and Germouser made seemed to echo. When the meal was done they went into the living room, where Ludwig picked up his favorite book. Yet try as he might, the novel just couldn't capture his heart. His thoughts were on the leader that he had lost, on his dead grandfather, and on the brother that he hadn't seen in years.

"Germouser, life's just hard isn't it?" Germouser stared up at his master with his big blue eyes, but didn't do anything otherwise.

"It seems that everyone I like ends up going away somehow," Ludwig sighed to himself. His cat went back to sleep ignoring his master.

"You know, I always wanted a dog," Ludwig said casually, picking up his book. Germouser immediately bolted up, giving Ludwig a hard glare, but all Ludwig could do was laugh at the flustered expression that coated his cats face. An hour later Germany was in bed, his cat at his side and feeling a bit better about the day.

Wen Ludwig awoke the next morning, he felt more refreshed than he had in a while. There was an energy around him and he felt happier than he had in a while. It was so different, since Ludwig wasn't normally a morning person. He went into the bathroom, slicking back his golden hair and brushing his teeth. Before his cat had even woken up, Ludwig was out the door and out to work, more than ready to take on the day.

"Hey Ludwig!" A neighbor called, drawing Ludwig out of his thoughts and turning him to talk to his neighbor. The neighbor was nice enough, but Ludwig had always been too busy to talk, he hadn't even bothered to learn the young man's name.

"Ja?" Ludwig knew he could be intimidating at times, so he tried to be as relaxed as possible. It seemed to work as his neighbor relaxed more.

"The Queen and Councilor were chosen already! Can you believe that?" The man was panting from excited, looking about ready to burst.

"Really? That was fast."

"Yup! Apparently the Queen is a Japanese kid from the Spades Kingdom," Ludwig raised a brow, but while uncommon, it wasn't impossible for someone from another Kingdom to be chosen to rule another, "and the Councilor is this Italian guy who's pretty dimwitted. Now everybody's just waiting for the King to come forward!"

Ludwig knew that much. If the marks had appeared on the Queen and Councilor, then someone in the Hearts Kingdom was the King and just not saying it. Maybe they didn't even know, since some people are just too busy to check hourly like some. Ludwig was sure though that someone would come forward and say they were the King soon enough. The good thing about their Kingdom was that they got barely half of the number of fakes that the other Kingdoms get. It was strange but people followed their heart here, and so it led to let lying and cheating. They had their share of it, but it was significantly less than the other nations.

Ludwig and his neighbor parted their ways shortly after. Ludwig headed off to work while his neighbor did whatever he did during the day. Work was uneventful, just the same old boringness that every day was. Ludwig worked from dawn till dusk, thinking about what he had learned about this morning. He had thought for sure that by the end of the work day that the new King would have been announced, but there was nothing. So Ludwig went home thinking about where their kingdom was heading.

As Ludwig ate his dinner, he still thought about everything that he had heard. He thought about everything, even as his cat bugged him for more food and attention. For some reason, the thoughts of the nation refused to leave his mind. Germouser knew that something was wrong, and after a while decided that it would be better to leave his master alone. Ludwig went and decided that a nice long hot shower would clear his mind more than just sitting there.

Even in the shower, the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind. The hot water from the shower cleansed his overworked muscles, but the steam just seemed to fog his brain even more. His hair fell into his face, making him want to automatically push it back. It wasn't until he was washing his chest that Ludwig realized that something was on his chest, something that hadn't been there the night before.

There, almost like a birthmark, was the mark of the King. It was a blood red heart, rather larger than the marks for the other Kings, gold trim around the edges. On the center of the heart was a simple 'K' yet while it was simple it was elegant at the same time. It wasn't like the other marks of Kings either, the mark of the King of Hearts was noticeable, and was made to stand out against skin. So while it looked like it belonged there, it stood out and made the skin below it look paler than normal.

The soap ran down his legs and washed down the drain without doing its purpose of cleaning. Ludwig didn't notice though, his chest was just so much more fascinating. He poked at his chest, thinking, if not hoping a little, that it was just an illusion that his mind created. He poked at it, but it stayed there, and looked like it had no thoughts of leaving. So he scrubbed. And scrubbed. And scrubbed. He scrubbed his skin until it was red and raw, and looked close to bleeding. Yet still the mark remained. When Ludwig couldn't take the pain anymore and the skin around the mark looked more damaged than the mark itself, did Ludwig stop his furious scrubbing.

Ludwig left his shower, not even half clean, and wrapped a towel around himself. Then, with his hair still dripping wet, Ludwig picked up the phone to call the people in charge of these sorts of matters.

* * *

Kiku Honda had a rather large family, and he loved it. He loved waking up and eating his big brothers food, he loved spending time with his family and bugging his brothers and sisters. When Yao was announced as the Councilor for the Spades Kingdom, Kiku was ecstatic, but he kept it to himself. He went along with what his big brother had to do, and pretended that he was a little upset over everything, when in reality he was happy.

Together, his family watched as the new rulers were found, until finally, everyone was waiting on the Hearts Kingdom. Kiku was a bit eager to see what new ruler that the nation that was known for love would produce. The entire nation waited for the three new rulers that could help usher in a new era of peace after the war that the Spade's King had caused. Kiku felt his thoughts beginning to drift off to the war, but tried his best to resist them, choosing to think about the future instead.

After a couple of hours and not hearing a word from the Hearts Kingdom, Kiku's family got bored and decided that other things were more worth their time. Yao was busy with other duties, and everyone else just got bored. Kiku didn't though. He kept a keen ear out for anything he could hear about it.

Of course there was nothing. By nightfall Kiku gave up just like his siblings, and he went to his room to retire.

Kiku's discovery of his mark was nothing special. He was in the middle of taking off his clothing when his hand brushed over that juncture to where shoulder became neck, and he felt a little bump there. Moving over to the mirror that was his own private bathroom, Kiku saw the mark of the Queen of Hearts. It was a simple blood red heart with gild trim decorating the edges just like the Kings, except it had a 'Q' inside of it instead of a 'K'. He stared at it for a while, but he was a rational person, and he knew that something like this couldn't be faked. If it appeared on his skin, then he was the Queen of Hearts. Kiku did the only thing he could think of, he went to Yao.

Traveling there took less than five minutes, and he had barely managed to get past the guards since security was so tight where Yao stayed. Yao answered begrudgingly, only after Kiku had risen his from sleep.

"Aiyah Kiku what is it? I need to sleep," Yao groaned out, clad in the royal blue sleeping wear that was given to all the royals.

"Yao nii-san we need to talk," Kiku said. Yao stared at him, Kiku calling him nii-san had been something that had died out years ago, and it was saved for important occasions now.

"What is it?"

Kiku didn't answer with words. Instead he pulled down the collar of the shirt he had hastily thrown on, revealing the mark that adorned his neck. Yao stared at it for a while, before he finally made a move.

"Kiku, tell me that's not real. Just tell me it's not real," Yao stared at his brother, his chocolate eyes pleading that it was all some joke.

"It's not a joke," Kiku stared, his own brown eyes blank as usual.

"But you've lived in the Spades Kingdom since you were little! You haven't even been to the Hearts Kingdom! This has to be fake, just tell me it's a fake and we can all go back to sleep."

"While it's uncommon, it's not unheard of for someone to be chosen to rule a different Kingdom than they live in," a voice said. Kiku and Yao turned to see King Alfred and Queen Arthur standing there. Arthur looked awake and intrigued, but Alfred looked dead on his feet. Kiku bowed to them, while Yao just scowled at them.

"Well it's a fake then. My brother can't be the Queen," Yao snapped, Kiku just stayed quiet.

"Come here, let me see that mark."

Kiku stepped forward and let Arthur stare at his neck. After a while he stepped back and seemed to come to a decision himself.

"It's not a fake, congrats Yao. It seems like your family is just teeming with Royalty."

Yao let out a frustrated growl, while Kiku let out an uncharacteristic smile towards Arthur. Arthur smiled back before he elbowed Alfred in the gut.

"Huh?" Alfred grunted, before he remembered what he was doing. "Oh yea, okay you three guards," Alfred gestured to three of his own personal body guards, "you three make sure that he gets to the Hearts Kingdom with a warm welcome from our Kingdom. If something happens and he arrives injured in any way, don't bother coming back."

Everyone was surprised by Alfred's normally carefree tone brought down to one of such great authority. The guards nodded and began to lead Kiku down to where he was going to be escorted to the Hearts Kingdom.

"Kiku Honda!" Yao's voice made everyone stop. Slowly, Kiku turned around to face his enraged brother.

"If you leave you will no longer be a brother to me. A family sticks together, and when you leave you won't be welcomed back," Kiku stared at his brother in shock, while everyone else had looks of pity or surprise on their faces.

"You have no right to declare something like that. Think Yao, you are basically telling another Kingdom that they aren't welcome here. You could be starting another wa-"

"It is fine, your majesty," Kiku cut Arthur off.

"Yao, you know family has always been important to me, but my sense of duty is also important. You were needed here, and so we came. I am needed somewhere else, so I will go. If it means losing a family in the process, then so be it."

Kiku left for his new life as the Queen of Hearts, leaving behind his family who didn't want to hear from him again. Alfred looked on with disbelief that a family could do that, while Arthur looked on with pity, for he knew what it was like to be shunned by people. Yao though, the most important person right then, just looked with resentment as Kiku walked with that pride that only the Queen could have.

Kiku Honda didn't take a second glance back.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas had a lot of friends. He only had one older brother, but he knew a lot of people. His grandfather had died when he was young, leaving just him and Lovino by themselves. Their friends, Antonio, Bella, and Ned weren't so much friends as they were a family. They all lived together, even though Ned and Antonio were constantly at odds. Feliciano was lucky though, he got along with almost everyone, including all the people in town.

Though even though Feliciano was well loved, he felt like the only person in the Hearts Kingdom who didn't find their special someone. Lovino had Antonio (even though Lovino claimed to hate him), and Bella and Ned had other people as well. His brother said not to worry about it, but of course it was all that he could think of.

When the news hit their small town, Antonio had to be the most excited out of all of them. Lovino just didn't care, but everyone else was interested in who would be picked. Feliciano was secretly hoping that one of them would be chosen for what he considered a great honor. Lovino refused to talk to Feliciano about it, saying that he 'didn't give a damn about the rich bastards'.

"Big brother Antonio! Who do you think will get chosen?" Feliciano asked, deciding that Antonio would be the best to talk to about it.

"I don't know Feli, we'll just have to wait and see."

So they waited. They waited until the sun got higher and higher in the sky, and then started to sink back into the horizon. There was nothing. After everyone had gone to bed and only Feliciano and Antonio were left, they started talking.

"You know, bug brother Lovino really does like you, he's just shy," Feliciano started. He loved his brother so much, but sometimes he was a jerk to those he should be closest to.

"Don't worry, I know. I don't mind anyways," Antonio said with a laugh. Feliciano laughed as well.

"What about you Feli? Anyone special in your life?" Feliciano blushed, and shook his head in a no.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find someone soon I bet. Anyone would be lucky to have you," Antonio's said kindly as he wrapped Feliciano in a hug. Feliciano hugged back. There was an itch on Feliciano's wrist, and he began to idly scratch it.

"Feli, what's with your neck? Let me see if you got bit by something," Antonio said, but he didn't even wait for a reply as he tugged Feliciano's hand away. Feliciano, always happy, let him.

"Feli…was this here before?" Antonio asked cautiously. Feliciano looked at him confused.

"What?" Feliciano asked before he looked down at where he had been scratching.

There on the inside of his left wrist was the mark of the Councilor of the Kingdom of Hearts. It was a small red heart, bright red in appearance. It could have been easily his with a simple bracelet. It was covered in a thin gold line, and a small 'J' sat right in the middle. It looked like a birthmark though, just something that belonged on his skin.

"No…that wasn't there before."

"Well it looks like we have a trip to make! You wake Bella and Ned, and I'll take Lovi~" Antonio said cheerfully before he went and ran into Lovino's room.

"Lovi!" Feliciano heard.

"CHIGI! Get out bastardo!"

Feliciano let out a laugh before he went to wake up the rest of their 'family'. It was the start of a whole new life for them.

* * *

So let me know what you think! Also the next chapter is about the Spades, what do you guys expect from them? Every review makes this story better, because I know what to work on!


	5. The Three of Spades

Hi guys and gals! Enjoy the chapter about the Spades!

* * *

3 of Spades

"Lords and ladies of the Spades Kingdom, I present to you, your new leaders!" The announcer exclaimed into the microphone, and everyone began cheering. Alfred, Arthur, and Yao started waving awkwardly, neither sure of what to do at a moment like this. They all wore their celebratory gowns that were made to fit and designed for each of them.

"First, your Jack and councilor, Yao Wang!" Everyone cheered as Yao took a step forward and bowed.

"Next, your Queen, Arthur Kirkland!" Arthur took a step forward and inclined his head, smiling just like he was told to do.

"Finally, your new King, Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred practically bounced forward as he waved, blowing kisses to the crowd. The crowd cheered loudest for him, enjoying his energy.

"Now, we normally don't allow this, but your King would like to make an announcement to all of you. Ladies and Gentlemen, your King!" Alfred took a step forward and thanked the announcer, taking the microphone for himself.

"I know times have been hard lately, with the war. Yet I want to assure you that this war is officially over. As the first order, I declare that the war is over, and that every soldier shall be returned home. Let's bring a new era of peace upon our Kingdom," Alfred bellowed into the microphone. While ending the war had been his first bit of business, he didn't want to announce that until the soldiers were home. But it had been Yao's idea so that they could gain public favor, and he agreed.

Alfred handed back the microphone and went back to stand at Arthur's side. Together, in another public image that had been Yao's idea, they linked hands and bowed to the crowed before they went back inside their castle. They could hear the crowd going crazy outside.

When inside, they all breathed a sigh of relief, and immediately changed out of their celebratory robes. While the robes looked amazing, they were some of the most heavy and uncomfortable things that they had ever worn. As Alfred was changing, he couldn't help but think about the moment when they had all met each other.

"_Alright so this is Arthur Kirkland, he's the Queen, and this is Yao Wang, he's the Councilor," a man explained as Arthur and Yao were brought forward. _

"_So this is the new King?" Arthur asked with a raised brow. _

"_Yup! I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." Alfred had the biggest smile on his face. He had never been happier to be here. _

"_This is the man whom my life is tied to?" Alfred felt his grin slip a little, but it still stayed there. _

"_You betcha." _

And that was it. So far they had gotten along well and everything had been going great. There was that incident with Kiku, which Yao was still secretly seething about, but otherwise everyone had been getting along greatly. Even though they had just made the announcement about ten minutes ago, they could hear the buzz and excitement from the city. To many people had family who were fighting in an unjust cause.

The past King of the Spades Kingdom was corrupt. He had taken away the powers of the Queen and ignored the pleading of his councilor just to fulfill his own power. He had ordered that every household would provide one member to go to war. The King had wanted to expand the Spades Kingdom, to increase his own power. While it had started out as a supposedly simple way to gain some of the unclaimed lands, it quickly escalated into a full on war with the other Kingdoms, a war that was fueled by the Kings greed. Once Alfred had been sworn in, he had signed a document saying that everything the King had done was null in void. Arthur had all his powers that the Queen should have, and Alfred listened to everything that Yao gave as advice. Still, he had dreams that he wished t accomplish while he was there as King. He wanted to return his Kingdom to what is was known for before, not only power but also of honor. Alfred wanted to have great relations with the other Kingdoms, not just arguing with them all of the time. There were so many things that Alfred wanted to do, from traveling to other kingdoms to making sure that everything went well. Really, Alfred wanted nothing more than to be the person that saved his Kingdom from the dark place that it was in now.

Arthur wanted his quiet life back though. Arthur wanted to go and have tea in his room, to have his family gathered together around the table and choke over Ian's horrible haggis, he wanted to be able to sit by the fire and rad a book with his mum. Though by the end of his days with busy responsibilities and endless work he would collapse on his bed, immediately falling asleep in the clothes that he had worn that day. He hadn't even see his family since he had arrived here. At least he knew they were in the castle somewhere.

Yao, well, all Yao wanted was his little brother back.

In two weeks there would be a conference, so that all the royalty from the three Kingdoms would be able to meet each other and rebuild or keep relations. Alfred was looking forward to it, Arthur was indifferent, and Yao was dreading it. He would have to see his brother who was of a higher status than him, and treat him with respect.

Yao had forbidden the rest of his brothers and sisters from trying to contact Kiku. Yao told himself that it was for the better, and that it was going to benefit everyone in the end. Still, when Yao told them about the conference it didn't stop Mei Mei from begging to go. She missed her brother terribly. After constant nagging, Yao agreed to let her go along.

Arthur started observing his companions more, noting how Yao got more and more depressed with each day, just one step closer to the meeting of Royals. Arthur knew why he was nervous and anxious, but decided not to say anything, for it was Yao himself who brought it upon himself.

Alfred was a whole other story though. He was impatient, and kept glancing at the door as if he expected someone to come barging through the door any minute. Arthur had asked about it a couple times, but every time Alfred insisted that nothing was wrong. After a couple more times of bugging him, Arthur decided that he would let it go. He would know eventually anyway.

Now it was just a matter of time until the meeting of Royals to come.

* * *

What could Alfred be waiting for? Will Yao and Kiku gt along? When Will Arthur lighten up?


	6. The Three of Clubs

The Three of Clubs

The first thing that Ivan did when he was sworn into the position of the King, was he sent letters to all the other Kingdoms saying that he wished to have peaceful relations with them. Sure, while it had been the Spades that started the war, there had been moments and places in history where The Cloves hadn't been the best behaved. Ivan hoped that with this letter, he could look forward to great relations with the other Kingdoms.

He liked his companions as well. He had no interest romantically in either of them, and that wasn't unheard of. It had been known for the King and Queen to very well hate each other at times. Other times the King and the Councilor would get together, or the Queen and the Councilor, it was whatever the Royals felt like. The Clubs had been the only Kingdom that throughout history, the King and Queen had never liked each other romantically. The time of Ivan's rule would be no exception to this.

It was obvious from the moment that they all met though that Elizabeta had feelings for the Austrian. It was seen by the way that she always stayed by his side, how she looked at him when he wasn't looking at her, and how she just wanted to make him happy. Ivan was happy for the both of them. For now, all that Ivan wanted to do was watch over his Kingdom and make sure that everything went alright.

Roderick had feelings for her as well, but he was so much more subtle about it than she was. It was the way that Roderick would do little things to make her happy, how he would always play her favorite things and when he would cook he would make her favorite meals. Neither had no idea about the others feelings, and to Ivan it was quiet funny how they both felt those things and didn't know that the other did as well. They had only been Royals for about a week, but Ivan already knew.

Ivan was happy to be the King and nothing more. He could feel the love from every one of his subjects, even if some were afraid of him. Roderick was determined to recreate his image, to make Ivan seem less scary. They worked on everything from the way that he smiled to his stature.

"I didn't think that I would ever say this to anyone, but try to slouch. You tower over people when you stand up straight," Roderick ordered. Ivan slumped his shoulders a bit, but he was still a lot taller than Roderick. Roderick looked displeased, but it was better than nothing.

"A bit better. Now your smile, it's very creepy at times. Try something softer." Ivan smiled just a little, just so that the corners of his mouth turned up. he made sure that his face muscles weren't to tight.

"No that won't do, smile a little more." Ivan did as he was told. After a couple more times Roderick finally deemed it alright and said that they could stop. Ivan felt like never smiling again with how much his face muscles hurt.

It wasn't long after that they were presented to the people, just like the Spades Kingdom. They were welcomed with a warm welcome, but their previous Royals had left a missing hole of grief. The excitement of new Royals had ended, and now there was just the hole that the previous leaders had been. It was Ivan's, Elizabeta's, and Roderick's job to fill that hole. The people had welcomed them though, and that was enough. It always takes time for the Kingdom to adjust to the new Royals anyways.

Thinking back, after the ceremony had ended, Ivan thought about when not only him but his sisters met Roderick and Elizabeta. Katsuya had been more than eager to meet them, but Natalia had never been more scared in her life. She hated meeting new people, she always had and she probably always will.

"I am Katsuya! I'm Ivan's older sister. This is Natalia, Ivan's younger sister," Katsuya said to them brightly, shaking their hands. Natalia hid behind Ivan, just barely seen as she peeked her head out from around him.

"Natalia say hi," Ivan whispered to her. She gave him a look that said 'don't make me' but Ivan gave her a hard look.

"Hello. If you ever do anything to hurt my brother I will hurt you a lot more," Natalia threatened as if she was talking about the weather. Roderick and Elizabeta blinked for a moment before they started talking to themselves. Ivan and Katsuya looked at each other, worried, the last thing that they wanted was for Roderick and Elizabeta to be scared of them. After a minute of talking to each other, they both turned to Ivan and walked towards him and Natalia. Natalia pulled out a knife and held it to them, a hard look in her eyes.

"Natalia, my name is Roderick Edelstein. This is Elizabeta Héderváry. No matter what happens, we will not hurt your brother. Actually, we are here to protect him just as much as you are."

Natalia and Roderick stared at each other, neither moving and both trying their hardest not to blink. Natalia still held her knife in front of her, but her hand was shaking, making the knife quiver in the air. Slowly, like he was afraid of making her run away, Roderick extended his hand out to her. It took longer than anyone was comfortable for Natalia to shake his hand. Yet when all through her life there had been people taking advantage of their family, Ivan could not blame her. Eventually though, she did lower the knife and shake his hand. Roderick smiled gently at her.

"I think that we are all going to make this country great together."

So they all began working together. Natalia no longer stuck to Ivan's side, but she did get along with Elizabeta very well. Katsuya and Natalia were more than happy to accept her in, happy to have another sister in the family. Roderick and Ivan got along like brothers, when Roderick wasn't working on making Ivan more 'presentable' to the public. Together they would run the country together and make it better than it ever was before.

Together, as a family.


	7. The Three of Diamonds

Sorry for the wait! Enjoy the chapter with the Diamonds!

* * *

The Three of Diamonds

"Ah, to be or not to be, and right now, I'd rather be than not," Francis mused aloud as he looked around his new home. Everything covered in gold and white, leaving not one dark corner in the palace. Already he had been changed into the robes of the King, and was awaiting the arrival of his Queen and Jack.

Francis was bored to say the least. He had already explored everywhere he could, and everywhere he went, guards followed him. Even in his own room! It was really starting to grate on his nerves, but for right now he dealt with it, figuring that soon enough they could get used to him and how he needed space. Though as he walked around the large waiting room, he couldn't help but think about how awkward it was to be watched constantly like he was, always having his every move analyzed for the public.

The sound of the door opening broke Francis out of his thoughts. There in the doorway was what he knew to be the Queen and Jack simply by their clothes. His Queen wore an elegant gold silk dress; she looked uncomfortable in it, but she looked amazing. The Jack wore all white, with a coattail jacket and loose white dress pants. He was scowling at the ground, but he stood close the Queen, who looked just a bit to nervous.

"'ello! My name is Francis, I'm the King," Francis exclaimed at the two of them, making them jump and tun to him with wide eyes.

"O-oh hello, I'm Lili, and I'm the Queen," Lili said timidly to him, bowing just a little in his direction. Francis smiled in return giving her a great bow.

"Ya, ya, quit staring at my sister like that! You look at her like she's a piece of meat," the Jack suddenly yelled, standing right next to his sister.

"Sorry, I did not mean to."

"You better. I'm Vash, and as you can guess, I'm the Jack," Vash huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wonderful! Now did you two bring any other family with you?" the two shook their heads, "Me too, I guess it's just going to be the three of us then."

Lili opened her mouth to say something else, but right as she did the door opened with a loud bang and cut her off. They all turned to the door to see a man standing there, out of breath but looked relieved somehow.

"Oh thank goodness, you're all here. Now come quickly, you have to be crowned in two minutes live in front of the whole Kingdom!" said man was shouting by the end, then he took off running, obviously expecting him to follow.

They glanced at each other for a second, before all at once, they all went running after him as fast as they could in their formal clothes. Their feet burned in their hard shoes not made to run. Poor Lili was tripping every other step in her high heels, until Vash just couldn't take her tripping anymore and swung her over his shoulder in one move. Now with his own weight and hers to carry, they kept running after the man who was leading them.

All three of them arrived at the meeting, red faced and panting, but nevertheless there on time. Immediately, people were swarming around them making them camera ready and trying to make their faces less red than they were. Lili was given more makeup than any woman should ever have to wear, Vash had his 'hidden' guns taken away, and Francis was given a bit of make up as well (despite how much he protested).

"Alright! Everyone get them in front of their seats!" Just as suddenly as they were around them, all the men and women were gone, and Francis, Lili, and Vash were standing in front of their thrones.

"Get the crowns and the inter grater in!" Three kids, two boys and one girl ran forward, all holding white and gold pillows with elegant crowns adorned on top of them. A man was behind him, holding a scroll under his arm.

"Live in, three...two...one!"

Lights flashed on, shinning down on the three who were still standing. This moment had been rehearsed many a times, but still Lili wouldn't look up from her folded hands, Vash would flinch at the bright lights, and Francis kept squinting at the light as well. Everything was quiet, and no one even seemed to breath as the man with the scroll, who no one ever bothered to learn his name even though he had been doing this for years, took the steps forward to them. Camera's bared down on them, and everyone knew that the entire Kingdom was watching them right now.

Unlike the other three Kingdom's, the Diamonds broad casts the crowning of the Royals live, and it was something that the entire country tunes in to watch. It was something that wasn't required, but something that everyone did. It was an honor to see more than one in your lifetime, but it was something that not a lot of people did get to see.

"Vash Zwingli, take the last order you will ever get from a non-royal. Kneel to take the oath that all Royalty abide to."

After a second of pausing, Vash knelt on the ground, left arm limp at his side his right crossed over his chest, the hand resting on his left shoulder.

"Do you swear to watch over the country, and as the Jack to watch over the King and Queen, giving advice and making sure that your opinion is always heard?"

"I swear," Vash announced. One of the boys, carrying a crown of pure silver, came forward and bowed with his arms outstretched. The crown on its pillow. The man picked it up with gentleness as if it was crystal and it was going to shatter at a sudden movement. For a second he hovered the crown above Vash's head, then he lowered so that it sat perfectly on his head.

"Welcome, Jack of Diamonds. We are all at your service," the man stated to Vash before he walked on, this time the little girl with the crown of gold walking not even a step behind him. Vash went and stood right before his throne.

"Lili Zwingli, take your last order as well. Kneel on the ground and take the oath that all Royals must take."

Lili didn't even hesitate, as she knelt on the ground. Unlike Vash though, both knees were on the ground, her elbows tucked into her sides and her fingers intertwined in her lap. Her chin was tucked into her collar, her green eyes burning with anticipation at what was going to come.

"Do you swear to abide by the people, to help them with their wishes, and to always make sure that the people come first? Do you swear to watch after the children of your Kingdom, and to give sanctuary to whoever asks?"

"I swear," she said as loudly as she could in her quiet voice. The girl holding the crown did exactly as the boy before, with her head bent and arms outstretched. The man held the crown like crystal, just as before and then he placed it gently on her head. It was made of pure gold and sat on her head as if it was made for her and not something that had been in the Royal family for centuries.

"Welcome, Queen of Diamonds. We are all here for you," he said as Lili was getting up. As she moved to stand right before her throne just like her brother.

"Francis Bonnefoy, take your last order from someone like me. Kneel to take the oath of a King."

Francis knelt just like Vash did, with his left arm at his side and his right over his chest, crossing his heart and the hand resting on his shoulder. He couldn't stare at the ground though, well more like he wouldn't let himself look there. He closed his eyes in anticipation, internally impatient for the oath he was meant to take.

"Do you swear to watch over the Kingdom, to handle all disputes and to make sure that this Kingdom thrives and prospers in the wealth that it is meant to have?"

"I swear," Francis claimed, his eyes still not opened as he was still kneeling. Everyone else watched as the man picked up the crown of silver and gold, and placed it on his head. As soon as it made contact, his eyes flew open. Francis stood erect in front of the man, an air of pride around him and the other Royals.

"Welcome, King of Diamonds. We are all at your service."

Francis took three steps back, until he was right in front of his throne. At a signal from someone behind the camera's, they all sat down on cue. Vash remained stiff in his seat, Lili's gown was spread out around her and she managed to stare forward into the camera, and Francis sat in his throne and relaxed as if he had been sitting in it his entire life.

Everyone bowed to the newly inaugurated Royals of the Diamond Kingdom. The three knew that everyone across the Kingdom was bowing to the right now, something else that was never enforced but always done by the people themselves. After a couple seconds of this the camera's were shut off and everyone relaxed as the day returned to it's normal routine. Vash, Lili, and Francis were still on stage, hearts still racing but glad that the ordeal was over.

Together they left, and went to change and have a late lunch in order to actually find out about one another.

* * *

Hahahah Shakespeare, no one can resist you.

Anyways, every Kingdom has their Royals inaugurated in like this, just the Diamonds air it live for the entire Kingdom. They all have thrones, and they all have special crowns for themselves. Like Ivan's is green and black, Eliza's is plan green, and Roderick's is pure back. Then Alfred's is blue and silver, Arthur's is blue, and Yao's is silver. Ludwig's is gold and red, Kiku's is red, and Feli's is gold. Each one is of the nations colors.


	8. The Three of Hearts

Ya this took longer than I thought it would...Enjoy!~

* * *

The Three of Hearts

Kiku never spoke out of turn, and he was never one to partake in public speech. Yet, already having been around the King and Jack for more than five minutes he couldn't help but let a couple chuckles escape at the sight of how the Jack clung to the King. It was a sight to behold, to see the small brunette cling to the tall muscular blonde who had no idea what to do. Neither noticed him chuckle, and he was happy for that so that he wouldn't have to explain why he was laughing.

"Ve~ Are you the Queen? I'm Feliciano the Jack!" The brunette exclaimed, letting go of the King and walking over to Kiku. Kiku quickly composed himself, bowing to the smaller male.

"Yes, I am Kiku Honda," he said politely. Feliciano smiled brightly back at him, and Kiku couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, the King," Ludwig didn't say it so much as he announced it to Kiku, and Kiku thought about how much this man was already born to be a leader. It was just assumptions but Kiku already could tell that he was a great choice for the role of the King.

They talked for about an hour, well Feliciano doing most of the talking while Ludwig and Kiku nodded along with what he was talking about. When Feliciano was finally done talking about pasta (because according to him it was the best thing on Earth), they began to talk about the lives that they hoped to live here. Of course, the new topic just sent Feliciano into a new bout of rambling, with Kiku and Ludwig just listening along.

Someone came into the room, breaking Feliciano out of his thoughts and thankfully interrupting his talk about how great pizza was (none of them knew how he had managed to get onto that topic). They were told to change into their ceremony robes, and that it was time for them to give their speeches to the Kingdom. Kiku began to freak out a bit internally, he had heard about the Hearts Kingdom doing something like this, but he really didn't want to participate in it. He had always hated public speaking, ever since he was little and he had to bring something for show and tell.

They changed easily, and their speeches were given to them already written and ready to be said aloud to the nation. Kiku had never been more nervous in his entire life. His palms were sweaty and he could feel it staining the paper that was in his hands. He hoped that it wouldn't blur the words and that he would still be able to read them by he time he got up there. As he clenched and un-clenched his fists again and again, he couldn't help but notice how Ludwig and Feliciano didn't seem anywhere nervous as he was. They looked as if they were going to go and walk to someone they already knew. Kiku tried his best to ignore them and focus on calming his stomach that decided now would be the best time to do flips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing for the first time, the royalty of our nation!" Someone, Kiku didn't know who, bellowed out. Kiku looked around frantically, how did they get onto the stage? They must have moved here when Kiku wasn't paying attention. He looked up from the floor which he had been staring at, and stared at the people instead. Some were staring at him, but most, most were staring at Ludwig, who by his crown and robes was obviously King.

"It is tradition in every country, to have the new Royalty all do something different when they as sworn in. I believe that ours is the most unique. While the Diamonds swear their Royalty live on television, we keep it private and give you're a speech instead. Now, I think it's time that I stop talking and let the people that we all want to listen to talk instead. Without further ado, may I introduce Feliciano Vargas, Jack and Councilor of the Hearts Kingdom!" The man was screaming into the microphone, even though it was more than loud enough. Kiku flinched a bit, but managed to keep it hidden. He watched as Feliciano practically skipped to the podium where he would be giving his speech.

Feliciano cleared his throat, tapping his cards lightly on the wood before him. Then he opened his mouth to speak, "Men and Women of our country, not three days ago I was just like one of you. Now, it is my job to watch over the Kingdom and offer my advice when it is needed," Kiku and Ludwig were in shock. This had not been the carefree boy that they had talk to so much, "As the Jack my opinions shall always be heard and taken into account. I will listen to the people when they wish to be heard, and most of all I will make sure that this Kingdom and it's wishes will always come first."

Feliciano hopped back to where Ludwig and Kiku were standing. While his speech was short, it contained everything that the people had wanted to hear. It showed that Feliciano knew his duties to the land, and that he would make sure that he would put the wealth of the Kingdom before all else. Kiku looked around at everyone else, realizing that it would be his turn next to talk to the people.

"Wonderful. Our Kingdom has never produced a twisted Royal. Now, let's see what the Queen has to give us? Ladies and Gentlemen, the Queen, Kiku Honda!"

The crowd roared and Kiku stepped forward, his shoes clacking that only he could hear. By the time that he had reached the podium everyone had calmed down and was quiet, so quiet that Kiku was sure that they could have heard a butterfly. His stomach did more flips, but he did his best to ignore it.

"It has been years since this has happened, but I am not originally from the Hearts Kingdom," Kiku heard gasps and murmurs, but he tried to ignore it, "when it was discovered that this was where my loyalty should have lied, I immediately left, even at the cost of my family who wanted nothing more to do with this Kingdom. Even though I'm not originally from here, I want to make it clear, that this is where my life and obligations are. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for the people, no one I would deny sanctuary to, and no person that shall go ignored. It is Feliciano Vargas' job to make the voice of the people heard, but it is my job to make sure that they are taken care off. I know I can do my job better than anything else I ever wanted to do," Kiku finished with one shuddery breath. For a moment the people were silent, and he wondered if they would be willing to accept him as a Queen, but then they burst out into applause and cheers. Kiku blushed and walked back to stand next to Feliciano, who was smiling like normal. Ludwig was tensely waiting for when they would announce his speech.

"I do not know about you guys, but I think that our Queen is one who is more than fit," the announcer said with a glance back at Kiku, who was trying to control the blush on his face, "but now it's time for the speech we have all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen, you King and Majesty, Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

Ludwig walked to the podium with measured steps, as if he was thinking about every one that he took. When he reached the wood of the podium he tapped his cards on the top, just like Feliciano had done before him.

"The past leaders will go down in history, just like everyone before them. Yet with every King comes a new era and I want to bring this era into the era of peace. While our past leaders were amazing, it has come time for a new ideal and values. There shall be no more war, there will be no more cut backs, and we shall have good relations with the other Kingdoms." Ludwig paused to let everything sink in. "The four Kingdoms were meant to live together in harmony, and meant to allow freedom to each person. It is time that it should be that way again." Cheers burst out, everyone had been sick of how because of the war they weren't allowed to go to some other Kingdoms. "I hope that by being King I can be all that you wanted me to be. And as King, the people shall always come first to me, above all else."

Ludwig walked back to where Kiku and Feliciano were waiting, as everyone screamed and cried out about how pleased they were with the King. Together they bowed, something that Kiku had suggested, and walked off the stage standing side by side. As soon as the doors closed behind them they all relaxed, no longer was the public eye on them and judging their every move. As they changed and relaxed, they thought about how in less than three days, they would be with the other Royals getting to know one another.

So when they go and meet the other Kingdoms, they spend about twelve weeks together getting on good relations and making sure that everyone was friends. It's normally about two weeks but because of the recent war everyone decided that twelve weeks would be more than enough time for everyone to get along.

* * *

Well, that is if they don't kill each other first.


End file.
